Modern vehicles are often equipped with sophisticated controllers that enable vehicle performance characteristics to be optimized for specific needs. An engine manufacturer may use different programming to logic to vary the engine performance characteristics, including horsepower delivered, according to the needs of a specific customer or class of customers. For example, trucks sold for use in over the road trucking, operating for most of their service life on highways, require different performance characteristics than similar trucks operating for most of their service life on city streets in stop-and-go traffic. A fuel map refers to a set of programming instructions that can be input into an engine control unit (an ECU) to modify performance characteristics of an engine.
As used herein and in the claims that follow, the term fuel map refers to a specific program (i.e., a set of machine instructions) used by an engine control unit (ECU) to determine how to respond to various sensor inputs (i.e., changes in driving conditions). The ECU generally responds to changing inputs by changing at least one of the following parameters: fuel flow rate, spark timing, and idle speed. Changing the fuel map (i.e., the instruction set used by the ECU) will change the performance characteristics of the engine. Manufacturers generally select a fuel map to provide satisfactory vehicle performance over a wide range of conditions.
Other ECU programming instructions sets can be used to modify other performance characteristics, such as maximum road speed, maximum RMP, maximum idle time, etc.
In general, modification of such programming instructions sets requires a replacement instruction set, a hardware interface to be coupled to a vehicle data port (enabling the instruction set to be sent to the appropriate ECU), and a software interface or software application to manage the replacement. Some third party vendors sells kits enabling vehicle owners to perform their own ECU reprogramming using a laptop and a custom hardware interface, programming set, and software application (generally the hardware interface, programming set, and software application are sold together as a kit). Otherwise, vehicle operators need to bring their vehicle to a mechanic to have such ECU reprogramming performed.
It would be desirable to provide vehicle operators with the ability to more readily implement ECU reprogramming. Fuel mapping and other performance related instructions set, customized to the specific performance requirements of a vehicle for a specific route or trip, may lead to more cost efficient operations.